godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SoshingekiGoji
El SoshingekiGoji (総進撃ゴジ ) es el Godzilla suit design usado en las peliculas de 1968, 1969, 1971 y 1972 Godzilla films, Destroy All Monsters, All Monsters Attack, Godzilla vs. Hedorah y Godzilla vs. Gigan. Nombre En Destroy All Monsters, nombre del SoshingekiGoji viene del título japonés de la película, sōshingeki específicamente (総 進 撃), lo que significa ataque de los que marchan monstruos, y Goji, que viene del nombre japonés de Godzilla, Gojira (ゴ ジ ラ). En All Monsters Attack, el nombre del AllKaijuGoji viene del título japonés de la película, específicamente Oru Kaiju (オ ー ル 怪 獣), lo que significa todo, y Goji, que viene del nombre japonés de Godzilla, Gojira (ゴ ジ ラ). En Godzilla contra Hedorah, el nombre del HedoGoji viene de s otro nombre, Hedorah (ヘ ド ラ, Hedora), y Goji, que viene del nombre japonés de Godzilla, Gojira (ゴ ジ ラ). En Godzilla vs Gigan, el nombre del GiganGoji viene de s otro nombre, Gigan (ガ イ ガ ン, Gaigan), y Goji, que viene del nombre japonés de Godzilla, Gojira (ゴ ジ ラ). Detalles Uno de los diseños más populares de Godzilla, el traje SoshingekiGoji ofreció un cuerpo en forma de campana con un esternón pronunciado, un cuello largo y una cabeza algo similar a la DaisensoGoji, con cejas definidas y los ojos más amenazante que los anteriores trajes DaisensoGoji y MusukoGoji. Los ojos en este traje no se movieron, aunque los párpados aletean brevemente en la escena cuando el Rey Ghidorah vuela por encima en el monte Fuji en Destroy All. Este fue el juego más utilizado en la serie Showa Godzilla, y esto era muy evidente en apariencia final del juego, Godzilla vs Gigan, porque en una escena en la que Godzilla es en la parte superior de Gigan y puñetazos, uno puede ver realmente piezas del traje volando. Este traje es también llamado el AllKaijuGoji (オ ー ル 怪 獣 ゴ ジ) en Todo ataque, HedoGoji (ヘ ド ゴ ジ) en Godzilla vs Hedorah y Goji (ガ イ ガ ン ゴ ジ) en Godzilla vs Gigan. Gallery Production ''Destroy All Monsters SoshingekiGoji Under Construction.jpg|The Godzilla suit is under construction SoshingekiGoji is being made.jpg 4966088957 fb657ed280.jpg Godzilla68.jpg DAM2.jpg DestroyAllMonstersPh 002.jpg 68Godzilla2.jpg Green_Soshingeki.jpg ShoshingekiGoji holds a kid.jpg godzilla-prom.jpg DAM - Godzilla.jpg All Monsters Attack Attack_still5.jpg SoshingekiGoji 1.jpg Imgb1b43537zik1zj.jpg Nv5Ze389etXI8mcGfBlpgpLFC1J.jpg AMA - Godzilla.jpg AMA - Godzilla and Man with Sunglasses.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah SoshingekiGoji puppet for flying scene.jpg|The puppet used for the infamous flying scene Godzilla.jp_-_Flying_Godzilla.jpg SoshingekiGoji gets his hair sprayed.jpg|The SoshingekiGoji suit is readied for a scene in Godzilla vs. Hedorah Wallpaper02 640.jpg Behindgvsm04.jpg GODZILLA-VS-THE-SMOG-MONSTER.jpg SoshingekiGoji 2.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah - Japanese Promotional Photo 1.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah - Japanese Promotional Photo 2.jpg GVH - Godzilla.jpg GVH - Godzilla and Two Men.jpg GVH - Godzilla Attempting Rider Kick.jpg GVH - Godzilla Holding Hedorah's Eggs.jpg Godzilla vs. Gigan SoshingekiGoji 3.jpg Gigan Cast.png Behind The Scenes Godzilla vs. Gigan.jpeg Godzilla and Gigan fight..jpg SoshingekiGoji and SoshingekiAnguirus.jpg GVG - Godzilla On Monter Island.jpg MovieSuit7_08.jpg Screenshots Destroy All Monsters Damtrailer3.jpg Destroymonsters5200.jpg large_destroy_all_monsters_blu-ray_2x.jpg Destroymonsters11445.jpg Gs68d.jpg Godzilla SoshingekiGoji Destroys New York in 1999 DAM Destroy All Monsters - I just relized that Godzilla destroys NY in 1999 and Zilla attacks NY in 1998....png Godzilla SoshingekiGoji Destroys New York with Atomic Breath in 1999 DAM Destroy All Monsters.png SoshingekiGoji destroys things in NY DAM.png DAM1.jpg Destroymonsters12024.jpg Hey Gorosaurus.jpg All Monsters Attack AllKaijuGoji Close-Up.png SoshingekiGoji Godzilla violently beats up Gabara.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji roars.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji arrives.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji and Minilla.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla goes up to SoshingekiGoji.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji forces Minilla to fight.png All_Monsters_Attack_7_-_Godzilla_forces_Minilla_to_fight.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla is storing energy!.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla calls hax on Gabara.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla used ATOMIC BLAST!.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla is in pain.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla is interested in something.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla gets ready to scream.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla screams.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla escapes the shocking attack.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla gets ready to kill Ichiro.png Godzilla vs. Hedorah Godzilla vs. Hedorah 3 - Godzilla Appears.png PDVD 015.jpg PDVD 002.JPG PDVD 004.JPG PDVD 005.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah 6 - Something You Dont See Every Day.png PDVD 010.JPG PDVD 017.jpg Godzilla vs. Gigan SanDaikaiju 1.png Godzilla Vs. Gigan - Hey, Anguirus!.png Chat.jpg Cyborgs-Gigan-Godzilla.jpg Post-Production Godzilla Is Santa Claus.jpg|Godzilla wearing a Santa Claus hat Godzilla pracitices writting.jpg Nakajima is G.jpg Merchandise Covers G-009.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Destroy All Monsters G-010.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of All Monsters Attack G-011.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Hedorah G-012.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Gigan Toys Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1968.JPG|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1968 Bandai Japan 2006 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 1968.jpg|Bandai Japan 2006 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1968 Bandai Creation Godzilla 1968.jpg|SoshingekiGoji figure by Bandai Creation all-godzilla_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) hedogodzi_LL06.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2011) 000010344_03.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) Magazines SoshingekiGoji jumps on Hedorahs Head.jpg SoshingekiGoji is completely destroyed.jpg 338839c0.jpg Trivia **El SoshingekiGoji es el traje de Godzilla más utilizado de todos, que se utiliza en 4 películas El traje también es popular por ser el último traje Haruo Nakajima sería retratar a Godzilla en. Poll Do you like the SoshingekiGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Showa Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Showa Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland